


Fifty- eighth

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [58]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Drabble, M/M, NC- 17 GIF inside!!!, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean goes slow, so fucking slow and deliberate, and Sammy feels like he’s about to lose his mind!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty- eighth

**Author's Note:**

> Fifty- eighth of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on crazylittlethingcalledwincest on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
> Comments are very apprechiated!!! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

Dean goes slow, so fucking slow and deliberate, and Sammy feels like he’s about to lose his mind!

He’s on his back, legs spread wide for his big brother; one hand clutching the pillow beneath his head and the other one – he doesn’t actually know what to do with his left hand, because he’s not allowed to touch himself. Every time that hand comes too close to his own leaking cock for Dean’s liking, he’ll slap Sammy’s thigh sharply and damn, if that doesn’t make Sam’s dick throb even more.

 


End file.
